


Did anyone ordered a pizza with an alien invasion side?

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Killer Robots, Multi, Partying, Plot Twists, Surprises
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Did anyone ordered a pizza with an alien invasion side?

"Facciamo una festa almeno alle persone non sembrerà che le città si salvino da sole o che i palazzi rinascono dal nulla" disse Tony entusiasta "Come se il mondo non sapesse chi siamo, abbiamo il miliardario che va a dire al mondo chi è il suo alterego, il soldato che ha un'ala di un museo a suo nome, uno scienziato che ha distrutto mezza città quando arrabbiato e una divinità, direi che siamo ben conosciuti" commentò Barton.   
"Sì, ma il pubblico deve sempre essere sensibilizzato poi ci serve della beneficienza per le varie cittadine e per finire voglio dare una festa in modo da poter bere qualche drink senza che mi guardiate male" concluse Stark "Fra tre giorni festa, tanto siamo tutti" sorrise.  
Tre giorni dopo effettivamente la festa ci fu con grande calma e grande serenità, e i discorsi si sprecavano "Natasha se quei due ricominciano a litigare su chi abbia la fidanzata più in gamba gli sparo ad un piede giusto perchè hanno scocciato e non ne posso più" dichiarò la Hill "O possiamo farci uno shottino, tanto non succederà nulla e anche da ubriache salveremo il mondo meglio di questi idioti testosteronici" rispose la Romanoff tirando fuori liquore e due bicchieri mentre le due stavano dietro il bancone e come previsto beccarono Thor e Tony a litigare come al solito.   
All'improvviso videro dei robot muoversi e andare contro di loro con aria minacciosa, tanto che tutti gli ospiti della festa fuggirono a gambe levate per evitare problemi. Poi videro fuori dalla finestra della strane creature aliene che iniziarono a scagliare laser contro di loro "Qualcuno con lo shwarma ha ordinato un'invasione aliena per caso?" chiese Clint perplesso mentre prese l'arco per iniziare a puntare le creature che stranamente in quel momento andarono via ma i robot erano ancora lì, ognuno di quei robot andò contro uno di loro e iniziarono a stritolarli tranne quello che andò verso Tony che lo prese per la gola e lo iniziò a strangolare "Ehi Stark per evitare che qualcuno di noi ti strangoli ogni volta che fai qualcosa di idiota hai inventato un robot che lo faccia al nostro posto?" chiese la Romanoff che cercava di divincolarsi dalla presa del robot che le disse qualcosa di alquanto scioccante "Ti amo miss Romanoff perchè devi sempre allontanarti da me" , Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio "Adesso ho un robot con l'amore represso nei miei confronti, pure questo mi mancava" disse sbuffando e staccando un braccio al robot "Sta volta hai davvero esagerato" gli disse.  
"Ma io non c'entro nulla sono tre giorni che non entro in laboratorio" ammise Iron Man.   
Tutti si guardarono intorno cercando di capire chi fosse il vero colpevole questa volta e videro che Steve non diceva nulla per tutto il tempo "Capitano tu sai qualcosa di questa storia?" chiese la Hill che intanto era stata riacchiappata dal robot.  
"Ok, ragazzi è colpa mia ho visto il computer di Tony acceso e mi parlava e diceva che doveva riattivare un programma e io gli ho detto di sì e che se fosse nato come robot doveva provare amore e non odio e che se avesse dovuto dare la colpa a qualcuno quella persona sarebbe stata Tony" disse Steve "Ci stanno solo abbracciando, vedete?" chiese.  
"E per colpa di robot abbracciosi io ho dovuto interrompere una festa?" chiese Tony che era stato liberato da Natasha dalla presa del robot e si sentì suonare la porta , erano gli alieni di prima "Salve siamo alieni ridestinati alla consegna cibo, vi abbiamo portato il vostro ordine, voi siete gli Avengers? possiamo avere un vostro autografo?" chiesero le strane creature.   
"Ricordatemi di dire al ghiacciolo di non attaccarsi più al mio computer per evitare problemi" disse Tony tra i denti "Guardate il lato positivo almeno questa volta non vuole ucciderci nessuno" disse Steve "Non ci serviva un po' più di amore?"


End file.
